


Tony Stark X Reader: What lasted forever (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, F/M, Hospital Sex, Lemon, Sad, Smut, a quick story, animekath, cheating on penny, you got a ilness that i dont know what to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tony were two idiots in love, until you got ill and stuff changed-</p><p>But you two still love each other-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark X Reader: What lasted forever (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here! Wanted to make more Avengers stories, so woop!! ouo/
> 
> Warning: Lemon, Sad ending, Death, more sad stuff, a bit of swearing~ Spelling and Grammar~ (Don't correct me, Woman! XDD)
> 
> Hope you like it!

Tony finally finished his paper work in the lab. He sighed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hmm...Finally~" He looked at his watch and smiled slightly. He has time. He got up and put on his jacket. "I'm going out, Bruce~ Call me if anything happens~" He said as he walked out, Bruce giving a light hum as a replay.

Penny Was in the kitchen and looked up, Seeing Tony. "Hey, Tony~ Where you going?" She asked, raising a brow.

He looked up and grinned, walking over. "I'm meeting a close friend of mine. We haven’t seen each other in so long. Do you mind~?" He asked, hugging her waist.

She hugged back and smiled, lightly shaking her head. "No, I don't mind~ Go along~" she pecked his lips. "Don't be late, okay? Love you~"

He kissed back and hummed. "Love you too.."

~~~

Tony Walked to the Hospital as he was holding some flowers which looked so beautiful. He walked to the front and smiled. "Hey, I'm here to see Miss ____________ ____________~" He said in his smooth tone.

The woman smiled and looked up at him, as she typed on her computer. "Second floor, room 31~ You know already, Mr. Stark~" she lightly chuckled.

He thanked her and went to the elevator, waiting for it to close. When he finally got to the second floor, he went to room 31 and opened the door. "Hm...Hey Sweetness.." He smiled softly, closing the door behind.

You looked up and gave a bright smile, placing your book down. "Hey Big guy.." You softly giggled. "Happy to see you.."

You and Tony used to be a couple years ago and it lasted for a really long time. Well, To Tony it did. He didn't take you to SHEILD since he didn't want creeps following you like the other fans did, so the Avengers didn't know who you were, but you didn't mind. Only Bruce met you a few times and you looked at him as a friend. But one day you got sent to the hospital and they said you caught a rare illness. (I don't know which illness, but oh well-) Your body was sensitive, that if you fall your bones will break. You sometimes got a really bad fever and got sick all the time. You pretty much couldn't leave the bed. Tony kept seeing you every day, missing meetings, missing important parties and even sleep. This broke your heart, since you hated tying him down and making him miss his old self, even if he didn't say it. You broke up with him in a calm way but you still wanted to see each other. You both didn't want to but you knew it was the right thing to do, but you still were close. Now Tony mostly sees you if he has free time from anything.

He put the flowers in the vase and grinned. "Ah~ my favorite, Thank you~" You leaned forward and sniffed them. "You do know my taste~" You said, resting back on the pillow.

"You know mine as well~" He said, sitting on the side of the bed. You looked at your food tray and gave him the chocolate moose. "see? You do know me~" He grinned and took it.

You talked for awhile, your head resting on Tony's shoulder as his arm was wrapped round you. You did miss being close to him, it just felt right. "How is Penny, by the way?" You asked softly, rubbing his hand.

Tony lightly bit the inside of his lip, looking at your bed covers. "She's doing fine, she's the same as always.." He didn't like to talk much about Penny to you, since you were his ex. "What about you? Any doctors you like?" He asked, raising a brow.

You hummed and smiled. "There is this male nurse an-" You then heard Tony trying not to laugh, that you lightly hit his chest. "Oh shut up, Tony. He is all man-" He then laughed, that you couldn't help but laugh as well. Your chest fluttered as his laugh, his smile, his everything.

His phone beeped that he opened it and sighed. "I have to go now, Bruce needs me.." He put his phone away, sad that he had to go away from you again.  
You hugged him close, your eyes softened. "Will you come back soon..?" You asked, sounding like he will go forever.

Tony softly held you close and closed his eyes, softly rubbing your back. "I will...I promise.." He kissed your cheek and got up, smiling slightly. "Love you, sweetness~"

You smiled back, giving a light wave. "Love you back, Big guy~" You then watched him leave, your chest feeling a bit heavy. You sighed and rested back on the pillow, looking at the flowers. "Hmm.." You then closed your eyes.

You already missed him.

~~~

A week went by since it was busy for Tony with paper work, but he still thought of you. He kind of felt like he was cheating, even though he didn't sleep with anyone. Penny knew about you, but ony just called you 'his close friend'. He thought if he said ex, she might get a bit mad.

Bruce opened the door and smiled. "Hey Tony, I got some good news for you. You got the week end off~" He walked over and sat next to him. "I saw ______________ yesterday and she was wondering if you can be with her this weekend.." He said softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tony looked up at your name and blinked. "Really?" He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Well...I should...I don't see her much as I used you...I feel like a right asshole.." He muttered.

"She understands.." Bruce gave a warm smile at his friend. "She is happy you see her instead of never seeing her and saying nothing, like you moved to another Country. She just wants to spend time with you now, before you're busy again..." Tony looked at the lab and nods slightly, then gave Bruce a smile. He soon left and Bruce watches, a light frown going on his face.

"I wish you knew.."

~~~

"I'm happy you can see me all of this weekend. It's kind of like a holiday for you~" You smile, seeing your drink.

He sipped his own and waved a hand. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm a workaholic hero~ Hush you~" He pouted at you, that you pouted back.

You then gave a soft giggled. "You make me feel like a high school girl again~"

"I do?" He raised a brow and grinned. "I made you feel like many things. Remember the iron woman outfit?" You blushed at that and pouted, looking away. "You so remember~" He chuckled. "You saved me and I had to own you...something..?" He poked your side softly.

You slapped his hand away and huffed. "That was your idea and I got dragged along with it, you horny boy~" 

He just laughed. "Do you mean the horny Genius, Billionaire, Playboy and Philanthropist~?" You just rolled your eyes and lightly shook your head. "Whaaat~? Don' give me that look~ You liked it~"

Your eyes softened, looking like you were thinking of something. "...I did..." You said and looked up at him, smiling slightly. "I wish it lasted forever.." You blamed yourself for being ill but you knew you couldn't do anything about it.

Tony looked at you and held your hand. "Same.." He then kissed your forehead.

~~~

The weekend with him felt like the olden days, even if you couldn't leave the bed. You were just happy to sleep next to him, talk to him and be held by him. If felt like it lasted forever. You both watched on the crappy TV but you still talk to each other anyway, resting on him slightly.

A nurse walked in and smile. "Time for your sponge bath, Miss _____________~" You lightly stuck your tongue out at that. You didn't like them.

Tony looked at you and back at her. "Nurse, I was wondering if I can do that for her?" She blinked and looked a bit surprised, then looked at you. You gave a slight nod and smiled, saying it was okay. She nods and placed the bowel down, leaving you both alone. "Remember we did this all the time?" He rolled up his sleeves and lightly grinned, that you laughed softly. You loved his teasing but it made you blush.

You took off he covers and then slowly undid your hospital gown, slowly sliding it off. Tony looked at you and watched, lightly blushing. "First time seeing you blush.." You smiled up at him, your arm covering your chest. He rested you down and softly started to clean you. You rested your head back and closed your eyes, breathing slowly. His other hand was softly placed on your shoulder, sending warmth through your body You missed his touch, you missed his eyes on your body. No, No! Don't think about that!

"Is this okay?" Tony asked you, seeing you give a slight nod. Your body still looked the same, just a bit thinner the last time he saw your naked body. You even had that small mark on your stomach from the accident in the lab.

You bit the inside of your lip, feeling the sponge wash your thigh. You cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes, lowering him down to give him a soft kiss. Tony's fingers lightly twitch but he kissed you back, the sponge going on the floor. "Please.." You muttered against his lips. "Just...One last time..?" You looked into his eyes, breathing slowly.

He swollowed and rubbed your cheek. "I...Don't want to hurt you.." He whispered against your lips.

You shook your head and smiled. "I know you will gentle with me.." You whispered back, kissing him again. Tony pulled back and got up, locking the door. He went over your body again and softly rubbed your thigh, seeing your breathing trying to calm down. "Hah..Tony.." You smiled.

"You're so beautiful.." Tony smiled softly. He knew he was doing wrong since he got Penny, but his love for you was still there and it was for old times’ sake. He kissed your neck as his hands were all over your body, making you whimper. His body was growing hot and wanted more of you. He kissed your collar bone and moved down, placing kissed all over your chest.

"Mm.." You ut our head to the side and moaned lightly, one hand gripping the bed as the other ran through his hair. He placed a kiss on your hard nipple then softly sucked, his thumb rubbing the other. "Mm...T-Tony.." You watched him and breathed slowly. You didn't want to look away. He took off his shirt and placed it on the floor, still lightly sucking your nipple. He undid his pants and slides them off with his boxers.

You blushed and smiled, seeing his cock harden from you. You were kind of happy he still find you attractive. He rubbed your thigh before he slowly entered two fingers inside of you, making you softly gasp. "Is that okay?" He asked, you giving him a slight nod. He was happy you were enjoying this, but you were driving him crazy with your moans. He then started to scissor you, making you lightly buck against his touch. His fingers still drove you crazy and made your mind dizzy. "Do you know how hot you look?" He grinned, kissing your stomach.

"S-Same ah...As yourself.." You smiled, your hand going down his back. He went up and softly kissed you, as you openly kissed back. You moaned when his fingers curled up inside of you, making you wetter than before. "P-Please...Mmm...Tony..." You whimpered softly, looking up at him.

He nods and pulled his fingers out, licking them slowly. He did miss your wet taste. He went on his knees and softly lifted you up, making you sit on his lap as his hands held your sides. "Ready?" You nod and smiled, but was going teary eye. "____________, what’s wrong?" He rubbed your cheek.

"I-It's nothing...I'm just...happy.." You sniffed and smiled, softly kissing him. "I missed you...Tony....I love you...I-I still do.." You whispered, wrapping your arms round his neck.

Tony looked into your eyes and rubbed your cheek. "I love you too...How can I not..?" He whispered. he held you close and closed his eyes, as your slowly lowered yourself so his cock went on the way in. "Mmm.." Tony softly groaned and closed his eyes. "So tight, sweetness.." He muttered, his hands rubbing your back.

"Mmm...Y-You're just big.." You muttered, feeling his lips grin against your shoulder. He then started to buck up inside of you slowly, making you moan softly. "T-Tony.." You bit your lip and closed your eyes, slowly moving with him. Your hands were all over each other, your lips and tongue fit so perfectly. It was like he was the right piece for you...But he always was.

"Mmm...____________..." Tony held you close and panted, bucking a bit faster. "Does..hah...It hurt?" He asked, you saying no. I felt amazing. This was not sex, it was love. There was so much passion between you two. "I love you...Fuck, I love you..." He grunted, kissing your shoulder.

"L-Love you too.." You moaned and closed your eyes, panted softly. You kissed him again and moaned, feeling your walls tighten round his throbbing cock. Tony was getting close too but he didn't want it to end. "Mmm.."

"Fuck...Yes...____________...Please cum...I can't hold it in...!" Tony moaned, panting with you as sweat when down his body and even rubbed on you. "I want to see your face when Y-You climax.." He licked your neck and growled, hitting his peak.

"C-Cum inside of me, T-Tony.." You moaned and looked into his eyes, bucking against him. "O-Oh god..! I'm cumming-" You shut your eyes and cried, finally at your end. He gave one hard thrust and finally came, his cum inside of you. "Ah..! Hah...ah.." You blushed and smiled, feeling his cum. You rested on him and panted, closing your eyes.

"I-I love you..."

"Love you too, _________..."

You stayed there for ages, but it felt like it lasted forever..

~~~

He cleaned you up and put on his clothes, then snuggled close to you. You were asleep on him soundly, but you kind of heard his heart pounding. It sounded so soft, so smooth. "Mmm.." You smiled in your sleep.

When it was finally Monday morning, sadly Tony had to go. "I will see you on Wednesday, okay?" He said, putting on his shoes.

"Okay, Tony.." You smiled, watching him. But you wanted to tell him something else, but it was too hard to say. "I'll be happy to see you.."

He got up and looked at you, giving you a soft kiss. "I love you, Sweetness.." He smiled, rubbing your cheek.

You softly kissed back and smiled. "I love you too, Tony...And always will.." You looked down and took off your ring, giving it to Tony. "I want you to have this..It belong to my Mother and I would be happy if you had it.." You said softly. 

He looked down at it and blinked, but then smiled. "It can't fit my finger but I will keep it close to me...Thank you.." He gave you another kiss, before he left. "Bye.."  
"Bye Tony.." You smiled softly, watching him leave.

"Forever..."

~~~  
Tony was pretty excited for Wednesday, since he gets to see you again. He didn't tell anyone about the weekend, not even Penny and Bruce. It was his little secrete. As he left the meeting, he got a phone call. He picked it up and blinked, seeing it was from the hospital. That was not good...He picked it up and swollowed. "Hello? Mr. Stark here.." His eyes widen and froze, feeling his heart stop. "What? She...I'll be there as soon as possible.." He then hung up and started to run. He went past everyone without saying anything, even when his friends and Penny asked what's wrong.  
____________'s body was failing..

~~~

Tony came to the hospital and didn't even went to the front, he just went to your room. He wanted to see you; He hoped you would be fine. "Please..Please.." He muttered, panting softly. He saw Nurses and Doctors coming in and out of your room, hearing your heart monitor beeping so fast. "______________-!" He ran over but a doctor stopped you. "Let go of me, I was to see her!" He pushed him away but got grabbed by two of them. "Fucking let go of me!! I want to see her!! ________________!"

________________!

________________!!--

Beeeeeep-

~~~

He was late...He was too bloody late to see you...Too see your beautiful eyes again. 'Why wasn't I there? Why did I leave her..' Tony thought, sitting outside of your room as he lightly gripped his hair. The nurse said you came come in but was there a point too? But his body got up and went inside, seeing you lying there. Not speaking, not blinking, not breathing. It looked like you were in a deep sleep. "___________.." He walked over and took your hand, your body cold and loose. "Fuck.." He muttered, angry at himself. "I'm so sorry, __________..I wish I was here for you.." He rests his head on your chest and shut his eyes, a few tears going down his face. "I love you...So don't leave me...I need you.."

"Please come back.."

~~~

A few days after your death and everyone knew all about you. How you were with Tony, about your illness and also your death. People haven’t seen Tony like this in ages. It hurt them all. Penny was upset she didn't know you and felt worse when you were his ex, and that she was with him while you were at the hospital. But she did forgive Tony, still not knowing about that night.

Tony just drank until he got drunk and mostly was in his room. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone. He lost someone so close to him. The person who deals with his flirting and bad jokes but still laughed at them anyway. The person who rubbed his back after a long night. The person who dragged him home after he was drunk. The person who gave him love and passion, even on the bad times. He still loved you and maybe he always will. he wished he helped you, he wished He was still holding you. He wanted to see you smile, hear you laugh and say 'I love you' But he will never hear them words again.

"Tony?" Bruce knocked on the door, before he opened it. "Tony.." His eyes softened, smelling the Alcohol and sweat in his room. "____________ Wouldn't want this, Tony.." He said, walking in front of him.

Tony looked at mess. His eyes puffed red, his hair greasy and his shirt not fully buttoned up. "How do you know...she's not here..?" He sipped his whisky but Bruce pulled the drink away from him, then put him on the bed.

"Tony..You know she wouldn't want this...So don't say such things.." He then pulled out a letter and gave it to him.  
Tony blinked, seeing it say 'For my big guy' at the front and i was your handwriting. "This was from ______________? How did you get this?" He asked.  
Bruce frowned. "She gave me this last week when I saw her..." Tony grabbed it and looked at it for awhile. "I'll go now..Don't hurt yourself.." Bruce smiled and walked out, closing the door.

Tony traced the words at the front before he opened it, seeing you wrote a letter.

'Hey Tony.

If you are reading this now, I sadly won't be here. The doctor said I wasn't going to last very long and I wanted to tell you so badly, but I knew the words won't come out. I am deeply sorry. I just didn't want to see that look you do when I told you. I am a bit selfish for doing that. But you know I still love you and I always will. Being with you was amazing, Tony. The way we met was cheesy and out life felt like a fairy tale. You made me the happiest person alive and I will never forget you, not even in death. Please carry out your life and don't let me drag you along, but also don't forget me okay? I will be your Iron woman and will always protect you, Even if you don't see me.

Our memories will last forever.

Thank you. I will always love you.

____________ Xx'

Tony read the letter more than once...five times...Ten times and every time more and more tears ran down.

"You will always be my Iron woman.."

~~~

 

A week went by and Tony was slowly being himself again. Doing his lab work with Bruce and finally looked clean. He would never be over you, even when he was with Penny. Of course he loved Penny and want to be with her, But you will also be in his life.

 

 

"You ready for the meeting, Tony?" Bruce looked up at him and smiled slightly.

 

"Yep, I'll be there in a second~" He said, saving his work and turned it off. He got up and looked in the mirror, smiling slightly. "Hm.." He put the ring through a silver chain and was wearing it as a necklace.

 

 

He also had another ring which he kept as a proposal ring for you over a year ago which said;

 

 

 

'What lasted forever'

 

 

THE END! quq

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment~? :3


End file.
